Salah Paham
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: BaekHyun salah paham pada ChanYeol?Lalu,ChanYeol membuat BaekHyun menunggunya selama 1 jam di Cafe,Apa yang terjadi? ChanBaek couple. ChanYeol SEME, dan BaekHyun UKE!


_**Author : Kim Jae So**_  
_**  
Cast : **_  
_**  
- Park Chan Yeol**_  
_**  
- Byun Baek Hyun**_  
_**  
Genre : uapa yaa?**_  
_**  
Cameo : All Members EXO**_  
_**  
Rating : 1996 ?**_  
_**  
Length : 1 abad aja cukup ?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

Dengan kesal Baek Hyun membanting pintu kamar nya. Dia kini benar-benar kesal pada namjachingu nya,Chan Yeol. Baek Hyun sudah menunggu Chan Yeol selama 1 jam,tapi tetap saja Chan Yeol tidak datang. Di telfon tidak di angkat,di sms tidak di balas #kayak lagu ya?# .

"Haduh,Baekkie hyung kenapa sih?Kok pulang-pulang banting pintu?" Tanya Sehun,sang adik.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari BaekHyun. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dari seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Dengan perasaan khawatir sang adik a.k.a Byun Sehun mendekati kakak nya yang tengah menangis di ranjang nya.

"Cerita saja hyung. Sehunnie dengarkan." Kata Sehun melembut.

"Hiks hiks,Hunnie-ah." Panggil Baek Hyun masih dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Nde hyung?Ada apa?Tell me now." Kata Sehun sok inggris,padahal dia gak tahu itu bener apa gak bahasa inggris nya.

"Chan Yeol tidak datang! Aku sudah menunggu nya selama 1 jam. Aku juga sudah menelfon dan mengirimi dia pesan,tapi tidak di angkat dan dibalas." Cerita Baek Hyun.

"Aigo,jadi itu yang membuatmu menangis hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Baek Hyun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

_**Di tempat lain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_"Maaf,apa anda melihat namja manis duduk disini?" Tanya seorang namja jangkung pada seorang pelayan.

"Ah?Namja manis yang memesan jus stroberi?Iya,tapi setelah 1 jam kemudian dia pergi." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Oh gomawo." Balas namja jangkung itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Aku terlambat! Gara-gara harus berlatih basket untuk kejuaraan. Aku jadi terlambat menemui namjachinguku." Sesal Namja jangkung ini.

"Hei,Park Chan Yeol! Kenapa kau?Sendirian?" Tanya namja manis ini.

"Tidak apa Kai-ah,nde! Aku telat datang,Pasti Baek Hyun marah." Cerita Chan Yeol.

"Ini masih jam 5 sore,masih ada waktu untuk meminta maaf padanya. Cepat kerumah nya,kalau kau tidak mau menyesal!" Kai memberi Chan Yeol semangat yang besar.

"Nde! Kau benar Kai-ah,Gomawo!" Kata Chan Yeol buru-buru pergi dari Cafe KIANSANTANG #lagi2 kian santang nya keluar#.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah hyung jangan menangis lagi. Nanti hyung tidak cantik lagi loh." Rayu Sehun agar Baek Hyun tidak menangis lagi.

"Tapi! Bisa saja kan Chan Yeol selingkuh di belakangku!" Kata Baek Hyun.

"Hyung,kau berpacaran dengan Chan Yeol hyung sejak kapan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eumhh,sekitar 2 tahun lalu." Jawab Baek Hyun.

"Kalau begitu,kau sudah mengerti semua sifat nya bukan?Kau harus mempercayai nya hyung,kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Kalaupun dia selingkuh di belakang mu. Aku akan menghajar nya untuk mu hyung." Kata Sehun semangat sembari mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Janji kau akan menghajarnya?Tapi kau dan dia kan tinggian Chan Yeol." Kata Baek Hyun sudah mulai reda tangisan nya.

"Tentu saja,demi hyungku aku rela babak belur." Kata Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun."

.

.

.

.

_**KE ESOKAN HARI NYA **_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

"Lepaskan Park Chan Yeol!" Teriak Baek Hyun keras.

"Tidak akan! Dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu!" Kata Chan Yeol sembari menghimpit tubuh mungil Baek Hyun ke dinding.

"Cepat! Aku tidak punya waktu." Kata Baek Hyun ketus.

"Kemarin mendadak Kim Seongsaengnim mengumpulkan tim basket di lapangan. Untuk mengikuti kejuaraan besok. Jadi,mau tidak mau aku sebagai kapten tim basket harus datang. Itu makanya aku tidak bisa datang dan menjawab ataupun membalas semua pesan singkat mu. Mianhae,seharus nya aku lebih mementingkan mu chagi." Kata Chan Yeol dengan detail.

"..."

"Chagi jangan marah." Kata Chan Yeol lagi.

"Jadi Channie tidak selingkuh?" Tanya Baek Hyun.

"Eh?Selingkuh?Kenapa chagi berpikir jika aku selingkuh?" Tanya Chan Yeol bingung.

"2 Hari lalu,aku lihat Channie jalan berdua dengan yeoja." Kata Baek Hyun sedih.

"Maksudmu Luna noona?Dia itu noona ku Baekkie chagi." Kata Chan Yeol gemas.

"Jadi aku sudah salah paham?Aku kira kau tidak datang karena kencan dengan yeoja itu." Lirih Baek Hyun.

"Karena kau sudah salah paham padaku,Kau harus menerima hukuman mu chagi." Kata Chan Yeol dengan suara berat nya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Seqeul?Mikir2 dlu dhe,. Kalau lihat di penayangan nd ripiu nya banyak,aku buat sequel

salam malas dari author #plak


End file.
